


Project S-W

by Gia279



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I just suggest passing this up, I'm so sorry for the random guys, In fact as this is my first stab at an Avengers fic, Multi, There's is an OC, This was based from a dream I had, and I had to write it, i just, so if you don't like OCs, you might just want to pass it up anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia279/pseuds/Gia279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a super detailed dream about the Avengers involving this OC and everyone living at Stark/Avengers Tower. </p>
<p>Tony buys an experimental weapon from a failing weaponry facility because he thinks that it may be a worthy...cause to put money into, and he thinks that certain members of the team might be interested in /it/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project S-W

**Author's Note:**

> Involves an OC and some very strange aspects, as it is based on a dream. Probably AU, and more than likely OOC, as I've never tried writing Avengers fic before, so I apologize in advance for that. Stucky fans may enjoy this more than non Stucky fans, because, as I put in the tags, I pretty much ship them all. All of it. Love for all, etc. 
> 
> I try not to fall into the trap that fanfic authors tend to when involving an OC (focusing far too much on their OC rather than the main characters) so hopefully I won't this time, but who knows? Anyway, here it is, and I'm sorry, but it's based on the movies alone. ///In other words, not the comics. Like at all. //

### Chapter One

"Sir, there's a delivery for you from one Tulman Facility. It requires a personal signature."

"Do a scan. What is it?" Tony mumbled distractedly.

Jarvis was silent for a moment before replying, "It appears to be an experimental weapon you purchased from Tulman Facilities one month and six days ago, sir. You bought it with a specific member of the tower in mind at the time."

Tony looked up, face contorted in mild annoyance. He was working on tests that involved prosthetics. Tulman Facilities? It sounded familiar, and _experimental weapon_ sounded even more so. 

He left his lab to meet the delivery women outside at the cargo loading doors.

The crate was about six feet tall and four wide, metal, with a few holes in it. _Tulman Facilities_ was engraved across the front. 

"Subtle," Tony commented, eyeing them warily.

"Sign," one of the women replied, thrusting a clipboard at him.

He remembered what the...weapon was suddenly, he remembered bidding on _it_ instantly, and he remembered why he bought "it". What he forgot was his distaste for being handed things and signed quickly before directing the women to wheel the crate to Lab2. They flatly explained to him how to open the crate with the keys on the side, told him it was his problem now, and left.

He had Jarvis call almost everyone to the lab. Pepper and Natasha arrived first; Pepper looked exasperated while Natasha looked coolly curious. Bruce, who'd taken to spending time in Lab3 (a good thing as it had been designed with him in mind) arrived next, followed by Steve, Sam, and Clint. 

"Now what, Stark?" Steve sighed, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Experimental weaponry from another company?" Pepper demanded, snatching up Tony's copy of whatever he'd signed. 

"Grasping for ideas now?" Clint asked offhandedly, studying the crate. 

Tony aimed a bland stare at Steve. "I thought you in particular might find this...interesting."

Steve's brows furrowed.

Tony unclipped the keys from the side of the crate and made quick work of the enormous padlock on the hinged door, dragging it open. When it was fully open, letting in the light, even he stayed silent in shock at the sight before him. Disgust and sick pity roiled in his gut.

The girl was maybe 5'2 and her hands were cuffed together in front of her, her legs shackled to the sides of the crate, ankles chained together. Her hair was matted and dark brown. She wore ripped shorts and a stained white shirt. Across her mouth and nose, under her jaw, was what could only be called a muzzle shaped for a human face. Her lips were visible through the metal mesh, chapped and split. 

Her eyes were wild and blazing gold.

"Take it off," Steve finally said hoarsely, furiously, before stepping forward to do it himself.

The girl snarled viciously and snapped her teeth at him, struggling against her chains. Her teeth were long and sharp, too big for her mouth. She let out another animalistic snarl.

Experimental Weaponry indeed.

When he looked up, Tony noticed Natasha holding a paper file folder that had been in the crate. "Project She-Wolf," she read. "'Discontinued due to lack of funding for injections needed to control the subject's shape changing.' There's a formula for it, too," she added. "Like they figured you'd continue the injections, Stark." 

Tony found it rich that they still called him 'Stark' while living in his house.

Natasha handed the folder to Bruce, who glanced at it. He started to look a bit gray-faced. "It says they started the injections when "it"--meaning she--was fourteen. She's seventeen years old. She is..."appropriately aggressive with the right dosage, but without it is... _relatively useless for us_." What were they using her for?" he mumbled, flipping through the file. "Hunting, it says. They also "rented her out"? To other companies when they started to go under."

The girl was looking at them all, eyes jumping from one face to the next, nervous and feral.

Pepper signaled Tony and stepped toward the girl, drawing her attention, causing her to lurch at Pepper, who was just out of reach, snarling and snapping.

Tony stepped up and unclasped the muzzle, letting it fall with a metallic clatter to the ground. 

The girl let out a roaring growl, her jaw cracking as she opened her mouth wide, exposing the overly large teeth. She snapped at Tony next; Pepper's hand snaked out, fingers wrapping tight around the girl's chin. "No!" she said quickly and firmly. 

The girl jerked away, panting, but her mouth was mostly closed.

There was a cluster of small white scars on her neck and shoulder joint, probably the injection site.

"Should we unchain her?" Clint asked suddenly, then said, "Her name is Lizzie."

"How do you know that?" Sam demanded.

"Inner left arm," Clint replied, nodding.

Even the girl glanced down to see the miniscule scars on her arm, _Lizzie_ carved into her flesh--maybe with a pen knife or the like--and under that, _Me_. 

"That doesn't necessarily mean it's her," Steve said slowly. The girl's eyes focused on him while he spoke. "Could be someone she wanted to remember."

Tony was still watching her, and if he wasn't mistaken, her eyes were clearer, calmer, the gold dimming slightly toward brown.

"Looks like she was reminding herself who she was when she wasn't drugged," Natasha said, eyeing the scars.

"Can you speak?" Steve asked the girl gently.

She focused on him again, blinking. Her eyes flicked uncertainly toward Tony, before jumping uneasily back to Steve.

Bruce spoke, his voice muffled from behind the file he'd been reading. "The last injection they gave her should wear off in a matter of minutes."

"How long ago was it?" Tony asked, still watching the girl--maybe _Lizzie_.

She was more present now, saner, looking at whoever spoke, though still panting and shivering. 

"Two days ago. It says they used to give her at least four a day, even though they lasted about a day and a half each. Sometimes they would give her too much, she'd get sick, and they'd lay off. That was scribbled in the margins," Bruce muttered. Everyone watched warily as he took a couple of deep breaths.

Tony saw _Lizzie_ flex her hands in the cuffs, watched as the jagged claws tipping her fingers--claws he hadn't noticed--slowly retracted.

"Here we go," Pepper murmured as the gold finally faded from her eyes, leaving them deep brown.

Lizzie ran her tongue around her teeth and gradually, they shrank, until they looked human. She shivered, sniffed the air, ducked her head.

"We're gonna unchain you now," Steve said gently. "Don't attack us, or we'll have to restrain you."

Tony waved him back. He'd made the decision to bring Lizzie to the tower, he'd release her.

"Did you know when you...bought...her that she was..."

Tony inhaled, began unlocking the chains. "They were auctioning to select arms dealers, all of their research and weapons. They showed a picture of her face and 'Project S-W/Experimental Weapon'." He shot a glance at Steve, struggled for a light, arrogant tone. "I figured since we had experience with the rehabilitation process..."

Steve's face stiffened; Tony jerked a one-shouldered shrug, freeing one of Lizzie's legs. 

She shifted away from him.

"Be still," he ordered sharply, remembering those razor teeth and how close Pepper and Steve were standing.

Lizzie froze, every muscle going still at once.

Tony finally unlocked the cuffs around her wrists. Looking down at her face from his position in front of her, it was jarring to clearly _see_ how young she was.

Her bangs were covering her right eye, he noticed, and was willing to bet it was deliberate, as she kept her head down and tilted.

Natasha kept her distance, observing; Clint's eyes flicked up and down, taking in small details. Bruce read her file intently, Pepper watched Lizzie's face, and Sam shifted closer, leaning forward slightly, compassion deepening his eyes.

"Are you going to give me another dose?"

Tony blinked. Her voice was high pitched, but rough with disuse.

"No," Sam said calmly as he took a careful step forward. "No more injections for you."

She just blinked at him slowly. Finally, she said, "It's the only way you can use me."

"We don't want to use you," Steve said fiercely, and she flinched.

"We just want to help you ," Sam said gently. "That's why you're here. So we can help you."

She looked at Tony, silent and patient. Her now-human face with a lupine stare.

"Is your name Lizzie?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied immediately. 

"I'm Tony," he said, and pointed. "That's Steve, Sam, Natasha, Pepper, Bruce, and Clint."

Her gaze followed his pointing hand, flicking over each face before snapping directly back to Tony's.

"Hello," she finally said, looking confused. 

For a long moment, no one was sure of the next step.

She was a foreign matter to them, a teenage girl with as yet unknown side effects and traumas.

Frankly, Tony was impressed she could speak, and found himself struggling to fit this girl to the snarling animal he'd first shed lights on minutes ago.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked casually.

Lizzie looked confused. "Yes," she replied finally.

"Want to come get some food with me?"

She looked at Tony again. Waited, waited, endlessly patient and still.

"There's food in that end of the lab," he said, lifting a brow. "Go with Sam."

She took a careful step toward Sam, her bare feet making absolutely no noise as she followed him.

Bruce let out an explosive breath.

"Go on, tell us."

"They found her through a fake application for Charles Xavier's school," Bruce said with disgust deep in his tone. "She was born with her abilities. The injections allowed the scientists to control them."

"What are those abilities?" Natasha inquired slowly.

"It started as a basic shape shifting mutation, changing from human to wolf with the added bonus of enhanced sense of smell, hearing, and night vision as a human, the ability to heal much better and faster than a human, that sort of thing." 

"And now?" Steve asked, crossing his arms, shifting his weight.

"The injections," Bruce said, carefully avoiding the word _serum_ , "altered her personality. It could be short term side effects that will wear off once she's been off the formula long enough, but she's probably following a wolf's pack instincts at the moment. Tony, you'd fall in the Alpha rank. Because you removed her chains, you were the first person who helped her after so much trauma."

"How do you know Tony's Alpha in her eyes?" Pepper asked, barely glancing up from her tablet. 

"She looked at him for answers," Natasha said simply. "Kid to parent, almost."

"Except," Bruce said, "a wolf will always protect its Alpha."

Clint grabbed Tony's arm, jerked him off balance; he allowed it, waited, and was ultimately unsurprised by the snarl, followed by Lizzie tackling Clint to the ground.

"Stop," Tony said, and grunted, startled, when she did just that, frozen, poised above Clint with her lips drawn back, hands on his shoulders. "Go eat with Sam. These are all friends."

She got up and, head down, went back to Sam, who'd made scrambled eggs for her and some for him; he was sitting at the table, waiting for her, his expression placid and open, showing her that he, at least, was not surprised or bothered by her behavior. 

"Follows orders without question from perceived Alpha," Bruce added. "Tony, you're going to have to be careful in what you say to her until she starts recovering."

He knew that. He'd already seen someone take orders no matter what they were due to previous programming.

If they could rehabilitate the Winter Soldier enough that he could handle living in a house with seven /ish/ other humans, then by Gods they could help a scared teenage girl recover.

"Let's get started then," Natasha said, watching their faces.


End file.
